


Add A Little Colour

by Etanseline



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Squiddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etanseline/pseuds/Etanseline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CG: I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU, AND I'M NOT GOING TO TALK TO YOUR SHITTY LITTLE FRIEND, EITHER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Add A Little Colour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AoftheM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoftheM/gifts).



> Request for Jade/Karkat, "Talking about feelings/making out a little, maybe, in the Squiddle Pile". :D


End file.
